


How it's Done on Earth.

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Genitals, Boob job, F/F, Marathon Sex, Mating Rituals, Meteorstuck, NSFW, Nook, Tentacle Dick, alien human sex, alien in heat, boobs, bulge, characters who arent rose and kanaya are mentioned like once, girl in heat, heat - Freeform, im not sure how to tag my nsfw am i doing it right, rosemary, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is going through her first heat cycle along with all the other trolls on the meteor, and Rose is sick of pushing her body to the limit to assist her. Yet can she really turn her away when she's so desperate?... Rosemary PwP extra notes inside! Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it's Done on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more frustrating than I could have ever imagined to write. It was originally a rp formatted part by part story I had sent to my friend over text, and I liked it so much I sent it to two other people. I soon had to get a new phone and Verizon for some reason couldn't transfer my texts so I asked if anyone had saved it. No one had. So after I stopped getting angry every time I thought about it I finally got around to rewriting it. It isn't as good as the original but there's not much I can do about it. Haaahh...
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this little Rosemary PwP!

Rose sunk into the couch placed in one of the many living areas on the meteor, sighing at the relief that coursed through her fatigue ridden body. She had been working nonstop for the past few days and felt she deserved a break. The relationship between her and her girlfriend had been growing over the past few months but recently her presence was wearing against Rose's patience. She tried being more tolerant, since she had learned that the trolls were all going through their first heat cycle. She didn't know too much about it, and would love to learn more, but every encounter with Kanaya involved little speaking. She didn't want to lunge into sexual encounters so soon in their blossoming relationship, but it was torture for the beautiful troll to hold back, so the young girl was able to toss aside her morals in favour of her loved one's well being.

She soon - after the seventh time in three days - had to look after herself. She was inexperienced and so much strain all at once wore against her body. Not to mention it was very difficult for a human female to orgasm into a bucket, and the position gave her bad cramps in her thighs.

She sighed contentedly as she finally relaxed in the grip of the forgiving couch, took a book out of literature kind, and began reading in silence.

~~>

Her jade blood felt like it was boiling through her veins, making its lightening quick journey through her body and charging her already throbbing, heat struck genitals. Every noise from her mouth was undignified clicks, hisses, and groans. She was glad there was no other troll around to witness her humiliation. Everyone was living out their heat cycle in their own way, Vriska and Terezi were breaking one of the first and most important rules of moirallegiance in attempt of warding off the dangerous clown, of whom she at times smelt wafting through the air conditioning, having to live through a lonely torture. And she hadn't seen any trace of Dave nor Karkat since days before the annual event came around.

As she reflected and agonized, she didn't realize she was quickly making her way down the hall way, cradling her aching abdomen. She knew what she was doing, she was tracking the familiar scent of her mate. Even in her hazy state of mind she cursed herself for being so rude. She had promised Rose a break since the human had pushed herself so hard to satisfy her own primal needs, but she couldn't bring her feet to stop. The only sound being the short clicks from her high heels and her laboured breaths. Her nostrils flared as the scent grew stronger as the distance between her and the object of her desires quickly closed. It became so strong that she let out a whimper of need, focussing on nothing but the burning inside of her and the smell of her sweet Rose.

She rounded a corner and opened an already cracked door, and repressed a guttural noise at seeing the blonde from the back on one of the couches, seemingly not noticing her arrival. She made her way towards her, the dignified floating movements of her ladylike posture a thing of the past and replaced with a predator like stalk towards her unsuspecting prey. She lovingly draped her arms over the girl's chest, placing her chin on her shoulder, breath hot against her cheek.

"Hello Rose."

Rose sighed, having smelled her hormone crazed girlfriend before she had entered the room, but never took her eyes off her book.

"Hello Kanaya." She responded, voice as clear and polite as ever despite the sharp feeling of irritation in her chest. She sighed as she felt the rainbow drinker's lipstick free mouth working hungrily against her neck and ear.

"I thought we were taking a break."

"W-we were. I am so sorry... I just..." But her words broke off as she began sucking the sweet smelling skin, hands moving down to cup her breasts. Rose sighed again, knowing she was being unfair. Kanaya was in pain, she knew that. She also knew that she was the only one who could help. And despite how short her recharge was, the hot mouth marking her flesh, the sharp fangs brushing her neck, the hands so gently caressing her bosom despite how desperately the administer of the actions needed release this second, trying to softly ebb her into the mood instead of using force-

Rose captchalogued her book.

"Well, we won't get very far with your current position, will we?" She asked with a smile. Kanaya couldn't have moved fast enough. In a blink of an eye she was in front of Rose, moving to straddle her thighs past the tight confines of her skirt, pushing their lips together as Rose projected herself to meet her midway. She tried to be sensible in the sense of not puncturing her lip on Kanaya's knife sharp fangs, as the troll was taking no precautions in her current state. They separated momentarily for Rose to remove her shirt, Kanaya rubbing all up and down her curvy torso as she did so. Their mouths reconnected feverishly as Kanaya groped at Rose's boobs, the still conscious side of her appreciating the fact she was wearing the bra she had made for her. It was black and lacy, proudly presenting her green sign on each side. The troll never really understood the sexual pleasure behind the human mammary glands but all that mattered in this heated moment was how Rose reacted to the touches she gave her. She pushed her hands under the well designed fabric, watching as Rose's head lolled to the side, eyes closed and soft mouth open, letting out short, hot pants.

Kanaya licked her lips as she pushed the bra up to Rose's sternum, feeling her unsheathed bulge squirming excitedly in her underwear at the sight of Rose's exposed breasts and nipples. She supposed the cultural difference between bodies was somewhat rubbing off on her, having the human rumblespheres turn her on so greatly, yet they were a part of Rose, which was explanation enough.

She rubbed at the hardening nipple, running her thumb over all the healing bruises where she had been a little bit rough on her partner in the past, and had gotten an unexpected and appreciated snack from the accidentally broken skin. But now was not the time to eat, now was the time to make her matesprit wet. She held the silky soft under breast with each hand, and swept down to take the pink bud between her lips, mouth worshipping the soft mounds, making Rose groan.

"Oh, Kanaya..." Rose sighed warmly, running her fingers through the troll's soft black hair, gripping the base of the horn with a gasp as those sharp fangs bit her gently. She felt the girl whimper on her nipple at the contact and smiled, running her thumb and forefinger up and down the length of the sensitive body part, leaning her head down to lick the bent tip when Kanaya made a stressed noise.

"R-Rose..." Kanaya panted, looking up at her with dilated eyes. Rose smiled.

"Don't worry, dear," Rose purred, standing her and the other up. "This is all about you." She then pushed the jade blood into a sitting position on the couch, then straightened herself to pull her bra over her head, tossing it to the other side of the couch. She descended to be in front of the long legs of her girlfriend, working her out of her skirt. She managed to wiggle it off and placed it to the side, looking at her underwear she internally sighed at the pale pink material damp and stained with green. Another pair for the incinerator. She pushed her knees apart, seeing the wiggling bulge inside the confines of the small fabric and smiled. Rose has always loved tentacles, not even necessarily in a sexual way. She thought they had a powerful sense of majesty and elegance that was so aesthetically pleasing to her. The fact her alien girlfriend just happened to have one in her pants was a huge bonus, one that she never stopped appreciating. She pushed her face forward into Kanaya's crotch, nuzzling the crazed appendage, smiling as it strained to touch her skin.

The troll grit her teeth at the sensation, and barely managed a civilized thought to escape her mouth.

"Rose, do not, what are you d-doing?..." You don't go for a troll's nether region with your mouth unless you were hate fucking, because of the majority of them harbouring fangs. Even knowing Rose had no fangs nor intention to harm, the implications still made her uneasy.

Rose was frankly sick of being culturally sensitive. She was rudely interrupted from her relaxing time, so if she had to do this, they were doing it her way.

"Kanaya," Rose muttered around her clothed tentacle, eyes flashing up at her. "Have you noticed we lack a bucket?"

Kanaya's yellow eyes flew wide, sitting up straight and swinging her head around in a fruitless search for the necessary mating item.

"What do we-"

"We do it the human way."

Kanaya stilled herself and looked down at the girl, eyes clouded with curiosity and laced in lust.

"What do you mean, Rose?"

Rose sat up on her knees, leaning forward and curling her fingers around the hem of the cute and tragically ruined panties.

"Just let me take care of you."

The slick green bulge rushed out to meet her before she had completely removed the underwear. Rose's eyes shined and she licked her glossy lips at the sight of the alien genitals. The bulge was large at the base, slimming out as it twisted and writhed its way up to the tip. Her nook was swollen with heat and soaking from the very little contact, staining her nice underwear and dripping onto the couch. Rose slid the fabric around her ankles and pulled off her high heels, setting them to the side and placing the panties next to them. Kanaya was breathing heavily, pupils narrowed down to slits at the exposure, and rolled her head back with a stressed groan as Rose began stroking her nook with her thumb.

"Gorgeous..." Rose smiled, continuing the movement until her thumb was soaked in the green genetic material of her beloved girlfriend, and gripped the slippery, hardened base of her tentabulge, stroking it to the top and back down again. Kanaya gripped the couch with great strength, teeth clenched as a sharp hiss pressed its way out. Rose grinned.

"This will be fun." Rose murmured as she pulled Kanaya's hips forward, gently rubbing her grub scars as she did so, making her whimper. The human positioned herself and pulled the tentabulge to her until it was in between her breasts, and squeezed them together to encase the throbbing heat inside her silky softness.

Kanaya groaned at the new and pleasant sensation, slowly gyrating up and down, feeling her matesprit's boobs becoming more slick with her genetic material. Rose assisted by moving her breasts to create more friction, rolling them back and forth around the width of the moving bulge. Her round boobs were almost not large enough to surround her, but thanks to the pulsating movement of the tentacle, the feat was accomplished.

As the troll sped up so to did Rose, adding bobbing up and down to shifting her breasts. Kanaya's noises grew louder along with the suction sound of their bodies working together, her claws tearing the couch up. In her last moments before she let go completely she also began grinding on the couch to give her neglected nook attention, and her jaw fell slack and her body tensed up.

"O-oh, Rose-!"

Rose knew she wanted her to pull away, she was desperate for a bucket to come into. She felt a strike of guilt at forcing something unfamiliar onto her so suddenly, but there was no helping it now. Not to mention this was a unique learning experience, so she opened her mouth as one last stressed noise of ecstasy escaped the troll, and she spewed the evidence of her enjoyment in Rose's mouth and on her face. She had forgotten how much trolls came, and swallowed as much as she could, and wasn't disappointed by the taste. Green apples...

She looked up as the drained bulge retreated to its sheath, smiling at the view. Kanaya was limp on the couch, head back and mouth open, panting quickly, and eyes closed. Her hands had grown slack, the shredded material of the couch surrounding them. Her legs were open as Rose was still placed between them and quivering, her nook spilled of what it contained, pooling its way off the couch and dripping to the floor. Rose quirked her brow.

"Pacified?"

Kanaya's lips turned up in a smile at her beloved's ever sassy tone and nodded, draping her arm over her face.

"I am so sorry Rose, I know how tired you were..."

Rose shook her head. "No, I should apologize. I was rude to force you against what you know."

"I enjoyed it."

Rose smiled and stood up, kissing her sweat dampened forehead. "Let's go take a shower." She motioned to the green mess on her chest, making Kanaya chuckle in embarrassment. "I can introduce you to more human mating rituals."

"I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. HAHA.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the product of this infuriating process, it didn't turn out exactly as I hoped but hey, maybe someone will like it! I may or may not make a second part depending on how I'm feeling (probably not) Unless someone threatens me with death. In that case I will most likely upload a second part. But that won't happen so... ONESHOT COMPLETE. ROSEMARY FOR LIFE BITCHES.


End file.
